


Demolition Derby

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accident, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Dean x Reader, Gen, Hospital, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 00:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: Going joyriding with Baby couldn't possibly be too bad. Or could it? Will reader have to face the wrath of the eldest Winchester?





	Demolition Derby

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: car accident, hospital setting

Going joyriding with Baby was probably not the smartest move you ever made. You didn’t realize how stupid you were until…well…let’s just say you had an accident. And Dean Winchester was madder than ten thousand demons.

Dean stormed into the bunker’s kitchen where Sam was busy making lunch. He was furious. “Sam where the hell is the car? Please tell me you didn’t hide her again.”

Sam turned and raised a brow, suddenly remembering the conversation he overheard last night between you and one of your buddies. “I _know I don’t have a car but I can always take Dean’s. He’s never up early so he’ll never know.”_

“Dean I know exactly where the car is and you’re not gonna like it…and please don’t kill Y/N…”, he said half-defensively.

One would almost describe the look in Dean’s eyes as fire and brimstone. Nobody ever touched Baby. It was on rare occasions that he would even let Sam drive her.

Meanwhile you were going about ten over the speed limit down a long, damp road on your way to pick up your friend; it’d been raining off and on that entire afternoon. You blasted the radio and sang along to some of the classic rock tunes and never even heard your cellphone buzzing. You were in some deep trouble now. But even that couldn’t stop what was fixing to happen. The car suddenly slid on a wet area and you lost control of the wheel. Before you knew it, the front end of the Impala had crashed into a small tree. After a few colorful words that flew out of your mouth, you picked up your phone to dial Dean only to see that he’d already called four times.

He answered angrily, “Y/N where the hell are you? Get back to the bunker with Baby right now.”

Your legs trembled and you almost felt sick. How were you supposed to explain what just happened? His yelling pulled you out of your silence on the other end so you decided to just come out with it, “Um…Dean..”, you gulped. But before you could say anything, you fainted from shock.

Waking up to the sound of beeping monitors and being hooked to every wire in the hospital was enough to freak anyone out; it certainly did you that way. You groaned and rubbed the side of your head. The noise caught the attention of Dean and the doctor who were on the other side of the room. Dean rushed to your side.

   “Y/N you are so, so lucky I’m not allowed to kill you in a hospital. Do you know how long it’s going to take me to fix Baby?!”, he started to get angry again.

Sam had to pull him away from the bedside, “Dude it’s a car. We can fix a car; it’s her we need to worry about right now.”

Dean took a deep breath and walked out of the room. You looked at Sam with an “ _I’m sorry”_ expression and he squeezed your hand in reassurance.

After being checked out and sent back home, you hid in your bedroom as to not disturb a fuming Dean and a distraught Sam. You heard Dean’s footsteps approaching your room and you whimpered a little and curled up against your pillow, bracing for the worst.

He entered with an ice pack for your head and a magazine, “Hey kiddo. I’m sorry for yelling at you earlier. It’s just…I never expected you to be part of the Demolition Derby”, he snorted.

You stared for a minute and took the ice pack gratefully. “And I’m sorry for wrecking Baby. Maybe…maybe you can teach me how to do some repairs.”

He nodded, “That would be appreciated. Until then, you’re helping us rent another car.”

Holding the ice pack against a tender spot on your forehead, you giggled and said, “Deal.”


End file.
